Five Nights with Darth Vader
by Amachar928
Summary: After the destruction of the Death Star, Darth Vader goes to someplace unusual to get a job in order to build another Death Star. That being Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Join Vader as he uses the dark side and his talented verses and quotes! But will he survive the clutches of these fearful animatronics? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

One day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, everything was quite normal. The kids are eating the hot, cheesy pizza and watching the animatronics sing, until something strange happened. A strange man wearing a helmet and a black cape, and the rest of his body being covered in dark attire. He is Darth Vader, lord of the Sith.

A waitress came in and said "Hello sir, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pi-" but before she can finish her verse, Vader forced pushed her.

"Don't make me destroy you!" spat Darth Vader in anger.

Darth Vader roamed around the facility, looking at every area that seems average in his point of view. But he was doing something else. He wanted a job, a job that can make him earn something that he yearned about all the time; building a new, improved Death Star.

He wandered around the facility until he reached a fine, office door that said "Manager" in golden letters on the door. Vader opened the door and went inside.

* * *

When he went into the office, he closed the office door without using his force powers. Then, he was sitting face-to-face with an old man with glasses. His name is Fred, the manager who ran this place.

"Ah, hello my friend! What brings you here to this joyful place?" said Fred in a cheerful tone.

"I need to get a job at this place. One that could be easy and can have a fair amount of pay given." said Darth Vader.

"Oh, you need a job? Of course I can offer you **one, simple, and easy job!** " said Fred happily.

"Okay, so what is the job that I need to take?" said Darth Vader.

"Night Guard." said Fred.

"What is a night guard supposed to do?" said Darth Vader.

"Simple. A night guard is supposed to watch over the cameras so nobody damages or steals precious items. And also, a night guard must defend from the animatronics." said Fred.

"Do you mean that those robots of your property are killers?" said Darth Vader.

"Of course!" said Fred.

Darth Vader tried to decide what to do, until suddenly, he spoke.

"I'll take the job." said Darth Vader.

"Deal! Come again before 12 AM. I'll give you a tour of the place." said Fred.

"Okay." said Darth Vader.

* * *

At 11:45 PM, Darth Vader arrived to the pizzeria grounds by his shuttle prepped by his crew. Vader went into the interior of the pizzeria. There, maintenance crews examined and inspected everything before they can leave.

When Fred the manager arrived, Darth Vader was taken on a brief tour before the shift began.

"So, this is the show stage where Freddy and his buddies Bonnie and Chica perform." said Fred as he showed Vader the three primary animatronics. One being a Bear with a top hat and welding a microphone, the other being a duck-chicken confusion with a bib that says "LET'S EAT!" and a Lavender-Purple rabbit welding the guitar in his hands.

"And also, this is Pirate Cove. Inside is Foxy, a once-used-to-be kid-frendly animatronic that is being shut down." said Fred as he showed him a curtain that has a sign that said "Sorry! Out of order."

"And finally, this is where you're gonna be working tonight; the office!" said Fred gleefully as he showed him a room with two doorways that can be actually closed with a click of a button, and lights to illuminate.

"Oh, it's almost 12 AM. Don't forget to listen carefully to some important things that you will be needing for the job! And also, a slice of pizza is in the oven located in the kitchen, so don't forget to take it home with you! Goodnight!" said Fred.

And then Fred was gone from the building without a trace. Darth Vader was left alone in the office to prepare for the shift, as the clock draws nears a second to 12 AM. And then, it begins.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, comrades. Long time, no see! This is my first fanfic with good ol' Darth Vader from Star Wars crossed over with the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Next chapter, there will be some exciting parts! Follow and fave and stay tuned for the next one because it is going to be somewhat of a little laughing matter!**


	2. Vader's First Night

The phone started to ring, and Darth Vader picked it up.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I just wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and_ _premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Why is this place "Magical," hence this place has fearful, life-threatening robots that can spook me!" exclaimed Vader.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Vader hums the tune to "The Song That Never Ends."

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would most likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you_ _tomorrow, Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"I'm not getting stuffed into a horrific, weird-looking droid armor that is filled with scrap. And who matters about this "Bite of '87 thing?" It doesn't make any sense." said Vader.

And then, Vader opened up the camera screen. On the screen it showed several rooms. He darted through every one. The Backstage, the Show Stage, the Dining Hall, the Restrooms, the Supply Closet, the East & West Halls, and Pirate Cove. All except one, which intrigued Vader the most. The Kitchen, because all that shows is "-CAMERA DISABLED- AUDIO ONLY."

Vader then went to the Show Stage, and looked at the trio. They were all looking dormant in this gloomy, frightening night. Then, he lowered the camera and hummed to the Imperial March.

* * *

 **3AM**

Later, Vader is feeling hungry. He thinks of the pizza that Fred has left for him in the Kitchen, but it is too late, since danger is in the air and Vader is up all night. He then flipped the camera on. He goes to the show stage and sees Bonnie has already left his post. He frantically checked the cameras for him, but no trace of him was found. Then, he mentioned one thing. The hall lights. He turned the East hall's light on and found nothing. Then, he flicked the West hall's light on. And he found Bonnie, staring at him. Vader breathed. He also stared.

"Oh, hello there! Aren't you the new night guard? You look strange, I should say. Let's give you a brand new makeover. It'll be painless and-"

But when Bonnie is about to finish his last sentence, Vader used the force on the door button, and the door closed on Bonnie.

"HEY! HEY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT, I MEAN, HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I DIDN'T SEE YOU LAY A FINGER ON THAT BUTTON!" yammered Bonnie. Eventually, this made Chica come to the scene.

"What's the matter, Bonnie? Don't you see it's nighttime? Ugh, you really done it this time! I'm telling Freddy about this!" called Chica.

"When I was about to enter the new night guard's office, I greeted him about his strange appearance, and giving him a makeover, and then he closed the door right in front of me without his finger touching the button!" cried Bonnie.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. Hey you, night guard. Would you mind closing that door?" said Chica.

But Vader did not respond to Chica's command. Instead, he blurted a big, stern, "NO." Which made the two's mouths to open slightly and their eyebrows to rise up in expression.

"Hey, you have a very nice voice! Maybe we should make you the new member of our gang!" remarked Bonnie excitedly.

"I agree with you Bonnie. your voice will make you be a candidate for a new member of our gang. We will have you for generations!" replied Chica.

"As you wish." replied Vader, and in return, simultaneously touched both door buttons with the force, forbidding Bonnie and Chica from entering.

"Hey Bon Bon! You're right! He closed the doors on both of us at **the same time** without pressing a single finger on both them!" exclaimed Chica.

"The two of you don't know the power of the Dark Side." said Vader.

"The D-dark side?" replied bonnie.

"That is correct." said Vader.

"Then you win, for now. But tomorrow, you'll regret for what you did to us. Your dirty tricks. And when we do, we'll put you into something-hmm...more lethal than crossbeams and wires in a suit!" yelled Bonnie in anger. Then, he staggered away. Chica went too.

And then, they were both gone from Vader's sight.

Vader then flipped the cameras to see. He went to Pirate's Cove and he saw a Fox-A Pirate Fox that looked unusual. He just ignored it and went on with his duty.

* * *

 **6AM**

Fred came to the facility. He is determined to see Vader emerge from one of the hallways, and he did.

"Good Morning, and congrats! You've made through your first night!" said Fred happily.

"Yes, and I had no trouble at all." said Vader.

"Come here tonight for your second night. You know what to do." said Fred.

"Of course, and don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." said Vader.

Outside, Vader boarded his shuttle, and then took off into space.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ah, second chapter done, comrades! We witnessed Vader going through his first night and seeing Bonnie and Chica in motion. I apologize that I had some stuff to do, so I will be working on Night II. That's all, and farewell for now!**


End file.
